Keeping Secrets
by Ponytail-of-righteous-justice
Summary: Jane has discovered something that threatens Maura's life. How can she keep it from her, and should she? Eventual Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I own nothing .

Set after the penultimate episode to season 2.

Thanks to Joanna who co-wrote this with me! I'm glad I have someone to fan-girl with :D

"God, I'm stuffed" Jane exclaimed as her fork dropped to the table.

"Me too" replied Maura, who had the ultimate look of satisfaction on her face.

***Buzz, buzz*** went Jane's phone. She looked at it and gave a slight groan. It was a text from Korsac. She ignored it. As much as she loved her old partner, she was enjoying her time with Maura too much to get into any more family drama with him.

"Who was that?" Maura asked, with a quizzical look on her face.

"Just Korsac, I'm guessing he wants more advice on Melody." She rolled her eyes.

Maura sighed. "I wonder how Josh is doing, it must have been awful for Vince to see him like that."

"Oh, I know" said Jane. "If Korsac had anything to do with raising that kid, there's no way in hell he could have done something like that. That scumbag Gavin better get a decent stint in jail."

Again her phone buzzed. However this time it was a text from Frankie that said only two words. "Outside. Now."

Her brow furrowed.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked.

"Yeah yeah, it's just Frankie. I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

"Sure Jane, I'll get us some drinks."

Jane smiled and exited the dirty robber. She looked around for Frankie and seen him leaning on his patrol car.

"What?" Jane said half angry, half worried.

"Here, I confiscated these off an informant of mine. I thought you might want to look at them."

Jane rolled her eyes and took the envelope. Scanning the contents, her face went from annoyance, to fear, then to complete panic.

Frankie had handed her pictures of Maura. Not just any pictures. Pictures that had been taken from a distance, exactly like surveillance photos. She flicked frantically through the rest, finding pictures of her at work, in the parking lot, at her house, at Jane's house.

She panicked. She shoved the photos back into the envelope and made Frankie promise not to tell Maura about these. He reluctantly agreed, assuming that his sister had a plan. She always did.

Jane threw the photos in her car and bolted back into the bar.

"Everything okay Jane?" Maura wondered.

"Yeah. He said he got a call from Pop, just filling me in. You get me a beer?" Jane smiled at Maura as she tried to change the subject quickly.

She absent-mindedly listened to Maura witter on about how strong alcohol can be used to extract DNA from strawberries. She was fidgeting. She knew it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Jane. JANE. Are you even listening?"

"Yes, frozen strawberries, pineapple juice, bromine, 63% gin. Snotty stuff is DNA. I'm sorry Maura I have to go"

And with that, Jane grabbed her jacket and left.

Maura just sat there. A look of confusion swarmed over her face.

"Oh well, um ok. Goodbye Jane."

She finished her drink and left.

On the drive home Maura wondered what was so urgent that Jane just took off like that. It was very unlike her to just leave. As she walked through her front door, she wondered if everything was okay. She thought nothing more of it and went to bed.

The time was 11.30pm, and Jane was sitting in a booth in an old man pub in Irish territory. She fidgeted as she waited for him to arrive. She couldn't help feeling the anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

11.35pm, Patrick Doyle walks through the door and sits opposite Jane Rizzoli.

"I told you this phone was for emergencies only, detective."

"This in an emergency" she said as she slapped the manila envelope onto the table.

"What's this?" Doyle said looking quizzically at the envelope.

"Just look." and with that she left. She knew Doyle would have the same level of fear for Maura as she did. As much as she hated him, she knew that they at least had that in common. He would kill to protect Maura, and so would she.

Maura's alarm went off at 6.30 am, the sun blaring through the blinds she had forgotten to close the night before. She got up and went through her morning routine. She then fed Bass, and got changed into her sweat pants and went jogging. The events of the night before had creeped back into her mind, and she planned to ask Jane when they met up on the jog path. Maura stopped at the park bench in the hopes that Jane would be there soon, but after 10 minutes and feeling her muscles begin to tighten she carried on. Arriving home shortly after, Maura showered and got ready for work.

She arrived in work, and sighed as she looked at her desk. Maura didn't mind paperwork, but an amount this size would frustrate even the most patient person. She immediately dove into the mountain of paperwork, but she didn't get much done before her phone went. Dead body in the woods.

She texted Jane and asked if she wanted to carpool to the crime scene

"No" came the reply.

She thought this was odd, but didn't question it and instead drove alone to the scene.

Frost who was throwing up in the bushes greeted her, as did Korsac.

"Hello detectives. Ah, I see the Immersion therapy isn't working very well" Maura joked.

Korsac elbowed Frost in the ribs as he looked up with chagrin. "Time for another appointment with the Doc, huh Barry?"

"Not funny Korsac. We'll leave ya to it Doc, need anything just shout." Frost was eager to get away and work the scene.

Maura mused over the victim, going through her usual routine with the body. As she collected the final details and filled in the paperwork to get the body sent to the morgue for autopsy, she felt something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Where was Jane?

Maura was starting to get suspicious now. Even Jane Rizzoli wouldn't miss a visit to the crime scene and a chance to get the information on the victim first hand. She text Jane again, asking if she was near by and wanted to grab lunch. No reply.

She told the crime scene techs to get to body back to the morgue, where she would do the autopsy. After she filled in Korsac and Frost of her initial findings, she packed up and headed to her car.

Arriving at the precinct, instead of going straight to the morgue, she went upstairs to try and find Jane. Maura couldn't help but wonder and worry at what was going on. She knew that Jane was her own person, and could do whatever she wished, but there was a case in progress. At the very least she had to fill Jane in on the crime scene.

Normally, when she walks into the bullpen, Jane's deep hazel eyes greet her with a smile. It had been known on occasion, to make Maura's heart skip a beat.

There was no such luck. When she walked in, Jane immediately got up from her desk and left, muttering that she had something to do.

"Is she avoiding me?" Maura wondered aloud.

Frost and Korsac looked at Maura and carried on with their work.

"I'm doing the autopsy now, if either of you want to come and watch?"

"No it's ok doc, let us know when you are finished and we will come down, k?"

"OK detective Frost" she said and went back to the morgue.

Now Maura definitely knew something was up. And she was worried. Has she done something to cause all of this? Was Jane mad at her for something? She remembered back to the bank robbery case a few weeks ago, and her heart ached. She had upset Jane, and it was awful. She hated to see her best friend like that, and knowing she was the cause nearly broke her.

Maura decided she had to find out what was going on.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE.

Feeback is more than welcome guys, so feel free to review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: Again we own nothing R&I are property of TNT and all that Jazz

Thanks to Joanna, my co-author for ALL of your help, I couldn't do this without you.

Thanks for the feedback, and special thanks to darkemberdagger, who pointed out something neither of us noticed!

I'm very sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Both of us have had uni work to do before the start of term! Oh the joys of a masters student!

As always, feedback and reviews welcome

Set the day after the body in the woods.

*BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZ* was the sound on Jane's phone vibrating on her bedside table.

She turned over, and seen it was 6am. Cussing, she grabbed the phone and seen it was a private number. She hit ignore.

Her phone started ringing again. This time she answered it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, IT'S 6AM. I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR HARRASSING A POLICE OFFICER IF YOU DON'T STOP RINGING ME"

"Well Detective, neither the FBI or the CIA have found me found me after years of trying, and I know for certain that you wouldn't arrest me."

"Oh, and why is that" she said before she realised who she was talking to.

"Because you aren't the only one who loves Maura"

"Wait… What? How did you?"

"I can protect her Detective. I need you to stay away from her. I don't want the only person she cares about getting hurt in the process. Do what you do best, and catch whoever is taking these pictures, and I will do what I do best, protecting Maura."

"Ok, I'll stay away. But you better keep her safe Doyle. I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself if anything happens to her. Got it?"

Laughing, Doyle replies, "I don't doubt that you will, detective"

"How did you get this number anyway, I changed it after the last time…"

"Good bye detective. Call me when you find this guy"

*Click*

Jane sat for minute rubbing her eyes. Processing the conversation. She knew exactly what she had to do, but she didn't want to.

Doyle had told her to stay away from Maura. How could she stay away from the woman she loved? More to the point, how did Doyle know she loved her? She has never told anyone this.

She had just about told herself this. Jane sighed.

As the morning light filtered through the curtains, Jane decided it was best to just get up. Putting on the coffee machine, she grabbed Jo Friday's lead to take her out.

Damn Doyle. Jane felt it wasn't going to be a pleasant day.

Jane walked into the bullpen and saw the usual crew already hard at work.

"Morning guys,"

"Hi Jane" Korsac said. "We have some more info on the Jane Doe in the woods. Louise Cleary, 32, married to a Philip Cleary."

"Shame. Are we doing a notification?" She asked Frost.

"No, you gotta see this Jane." Frost pulled up the husband on the big screen.

"Look at this rapsheet. Assault and Battery and aggravated assault. The victim in both charges being his wife."

Jane cringed. "Man I hate domestic violence. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say the husband had something to with this. Let's go get him"

"No need Janie, we got Frankie and another uni on the way in with him now." Korsac grinned.

"Damn Korsac, you're on fire today." Jane winked at the old man.

"I'm gonna go let Dr. Isles know what's happening and see if she has found anything" Frost said.

"Woah, wait a minute.. Barry Frost going to the morgue mid autopsy? Quick Jane check out the window and see if there are pigs in the air!" Korsac teased.

"Can it Korsac, I need to get used to the smell sometime." Frost grimaced and got up to leave.

Jane elbowed Korsac in the ribs playfully and said quietly, " I got 20 bucks says he hurls in 15 minutes."

"I'll take that bet. I reckon he'll last 10."

Each placed their money into the centre of Korsac's desk and went to get stuck into some paperwork.

As Jane sifted through the massive pile on her desk, her mind drifted back to the Medical Examiner who was mentioned not so long ago. She thought back to her wakeup call this morning, and she mulled over what Doyle had said. "..you aren't the only one who loves Maura..."

Ever since she first laid eyes on Maura she just knew. There was something different about her. The fact that she wore $30,000 dollar dresses and $5000 shoes to crime scenes, how she looked completely immaculate at all times, or how her hair bounced when she walked, how you could really see the green specks in her hazel eyes when the light hit them properly...

"JANE, HELLO. ARE YOU WITH US?"

Jane jumped at the sound of Korsac's voice, snapping her out of her train of thought

"Yeah, uh. Sorry Korsac, I was uh…"

"Daydreaming Jane" Korsac teased, "Seriously though, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have something I need to sort out. You got this perp when he gets here yeah?"

"Yeah Jane. I'll cover ya. Don't be long though, I don't want to have send out a BOLO for you" he said with a smirk.

Jane smiled "Text me when Frost hurls?"

"Sent before it even hits the floor."

11.30am. Jane was running down the street at full speed after a Caucasian male, who was no more than about 30 or so.

She had seen him walking a dog around the street that Maura lived on, but today instead of a dog, he was walking with a camera.

Jane had recently taken to some stake out tactics to try and flush out the secret photographer.

Jane had caught him coming out of Maura's back yard, and decided to intervene.

She sped after him for what felt like 40 blocks, before he got conveniently knocked over by a police cruiser.

She slowed down, and cuffed him whilst she caught her breath.

Hauling him up, and slamming him against the hood of the car, she asked him what he was doing round the house. He refused to answer the question, so she grabbed his camera and threw him to the ground.

"Hey, you can't do tha…" is all he got out before Jane picked him up, and slammed him into the hood of the car again.

On his camera, were pictures of the inside of Maura's house, the morgue and what she assumed was the crime scene this morning?

"What the hell is going on here?" Jane thought out loud.

She kept his camera, and told the officers to bring him to the station and charge him with B&E.

She walked back to her car, and headed back to the precinct.

When she got back to her desk, she heard her phone vibrate under a mountain of paper work. She looked at it. 27 missed calls, and 4 texts from Maura.

She felt bad for ignoring her. She was just doing what Patrick Doyle was telling her to do. She was pretty sure that Maura was bound to know something was up by now. But she didn't know how to tell her she was in danger. In fact, she didn't even know if she was in danger, just that someone was taking photos, A LOT of photos. But Jane had a feeling that this was more than just photos, and Jane's gut instincts were right on more than one occasion.

Leaning back on her chair, she was deciding the best way to tell Maura. Should she tell her? She needed to tell her for her own safety, of course. But Jane knew that part of the reason she needed to tell Maura was because she hated keeping things from her. She felt like she was betraying Maura, going behind her back, and she hated it. She knew that even talking to Doyle was treading a thin line with Maura.

They never really talked about Doyle. Maura got upset and often stated facts and research about the 'Criminal Gene'. Jane tried to re-assure her, referring to Doyle the sperm donor, rather than her father.

Jane decided it was for the best to leave her meetings and phone calls with him out of her explaination.

5pm came and Maura had still not heard from Jane. She decided she was just going to march on up there and give her a piece of her mind.

She texted Frost to see if Jane was there, when he replied yes, she stormed up the stairs.

Korsac and Frost were just leaving, and Jane was shutting down her computer.

Maura couldn't help herself.

"Jane Rizzoli. Where have you been all day? You have ignored all my calls, and texts! Are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?"

"Woah, Maura. Slow down. I'm not avoiding you, I've just been… err… Busy with another case"

"Jane, that is a complete lie. You are a homicide detective. There was only one murder today, and you weren't even there"

Jane sighed, knowing that she would need to tell her.

Rubbing her eyes she told Maura to sit down

"NO, I WILL NOT SIT DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Fine" Jane retorted. "You want to know what is going on? Here, look at these"

She picked up the camera and showed Maura the pictures.

Maura sat down in shock. These were pictures of her. Of Jane. Of her house. Of her crime scene. Why did Jane have these photos?

"What… What are these?" she stuttered.

"I caught some scumbag leaving your house today, and I found this on him."

Maura didn't know what to say.

"That text I got from Frankie last night when we were at the Dirty Robber? He gave me an envelope of photos of you… and some with me and the rest of the guys in them too."

Maura gave Jane a blank stare

"I've not been avoiding you, I been figuring this out Maura. I just needed to know nothing bad was going to happen to you, I had to make sure you're safe."

Maura's anger disappeared with Jane's last statement.

"Is there?" Maura asked, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know, the guy I caught isn't talking." Jane's face dropped.

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What should I do?" Maura asked

"Come stay with me for a few days, until I can find out who is behind the photos."

"I don't know Jane… What about your mother?"

"Frankie said he would let her stay with him until we make sure either of you are not in danger"

"Well, ok… I don't want to inconvenience you Jane, I could just rent a hotel room for a few nights"

"Nonsense Maura. I want you staying where I know you are safe. So you will stay with me until I know nothing is wrong." Jane was adamant.

Despite all the fear and anger at the situation around her, Maura gladly agreed to stay with Jane. If there was anyone on this whole planet who could protect her and make her feel safe, it was Jane. And she was beginning to wonder if she would want to leave at all.

Jane followed Maura home so she could pick up some clothes for her stay at Jane's. She brought Bass with her, as her neighbour was out of town and couldn't look after him.

Jane didn't think ahead when she told Maura to stay with her for a few days, so naturally, her spare bedroom was a complete mess. Maura stated that she didn't mind staying on the couch for the night, and would clear the room tomorrow, but Jane insisted that she stayed in her bed for the night.

"I'm not taking your bed Jane, don't be silly" Maura insisted.

"It's not like your forcing me out Maura, I'm offering it to you. Seriously it's fine, sleep in it. I changed the sheets especially"

"Jane, I am not allowing you to sleep on the couch in your own house."

"Maura, stop arguing with me. Just sleep in the damn bed"

"How about a compromise? I don't particularly want to be alone after knowing that someone is following me and taking my picture, so will you share with me?"

"Ok" Jane really didn't need to be asked twice to share a bed with the doctor. She found it strangely comforting to know Maura was there with her. She could even pretend that just for one night that she was hers, and hers alone. Whenever she was around Maura, she felt the need to protect her. Even when her life wasn't in danger. She had figured out her feelings for Maura quite a while ago, but even then she had no clue what to do with them. Jane didn't know if she could jeopardize what they had. It would be the end of her if she lost Maura.

She crawled in beside Maura, and tried to drift off, knowing full well she wouldn't get any sleep.

***** END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's a bit short but once again uni work got in the way of both editing and uploading! **

**Thanks, as always for reading and reviewing! And feel free to do the same for this chapter!**

The next day, she secretly arranged another meeting with Patrick Doyle.

She gave him a copy of the photographs that were on the confiscated camera, and left before anyone saw them together.

She knew Maura would be angry if she found out Jane was involving her biological father. And she knew that if the BPD found out she was meeting with a wanted criminal, she could lose her job, and face criminal charges.

She spent the whole day wondering if she had done the right thing in involving Paddy Doyle.

It was a slow day in the Homicide department. Yesterdays case has been open and shut, the Clearys had had a final argument, and the husband had bludgeoned his wife to death. Jane had always hated domestic abuse cases, she couldn't understand the need to stay with an abusive partner. Unfortunately for the victim, she had returned to him for the last time.

At about 3pm Jane got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered.

"Detective, everything is sorted. It's safe to let Dr Isles go home." Said a thick Boston Irish voice she had never heard before.

She decided that it was probably one of Doyle's henchmen.

She made up some story to Maura about how she hadn't found anything else, so she was probably ok to go back to her own house now. She didn't even try to hide her disappointment at that last part.

She dropped Maura home after work, and stayed for tea. There was something off about Maura's house. Maybe it was just the fact that she was disappointed that Doyle had got to the bottom of everything before she did, or maybe it was something else.

At 9pm Jane felt a strange buzzing in her pocket. It wasn't her own phone. She excused herself and took the phone call outside.

Maura noticed that it wasn't the normal vibration pattern of Jane's phone, and got a little worried. She quickly discarded the worry and just assumed that she had gotten a new phone.

Jane came back inside looking a bit agitated.

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Yeah I'm fine Maura, just a prank call"

Maura could sense that Jane was lying to her, but she didn't want to press the issue further since Jane was clearly very annoyed at the call.

"It's getting late, I should probably go home"

"Would you like to stay the night? I mean, it is quite late and I do worry about you driving home"

"I'll be ok, I promise. I tell you what, I'll text you as soon as I get home to give you some peace of mind?"

"Well, if you are sure"

Maura was a little disappointed that the detective didn't want to stay; she tried not to let it show.

"Hey, Maura. Don't look so sad ok? I'm just not really feeling like company. I will see you tomorrow though ok?"

"Ok Jane"

Jane quickly left, and speed away in her car. About 15 minutes later, Maura got a text from Jane to say she had arrived safely at her house.

"Speeding again Jane" Maura wondered out loud.

Maura took a shower and went to feed Bass, only to remember that he was still at Jane's house. So she just went to bed instead.

She got into bed, and immediately felt uneasy. She couldn't place why.

She got out of bed, and searched all around the room. In her closet, under her bed, in her walk in wardrobe, but found nothing. She got back into bed and settled herself.

As much as Maura relished in the solitude of living on her own, ever since she met Jane she felt a little unsettled in the house alone at times. She was used to having not just Jane, but the whole Rizzoli clan round. It made her feel like her house was her home, and she really enjoyed the company.

At 3.40am Maura got woken by loud noises, and voices coming from her kitchen. She panicked. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she did best.

Hid.

Hid like she hid her feelings for Jane

Hid like did when she choose to go to boarding school in France

She hid under her bed because she felt that the closets were too obvious.

With her ear to the floor, she was able to make out that one of the voices was that of Patrick Doyle.

"What is he doing here?" She wondered.

She heard a yelp, and the banging of someone running up the stairs.

Someone burst through her bedroom door.

"I know you're in here Doctor Isles… I can smell your fear."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"This is it," she thought. She was going to die. She was never going to see her mother, or her father again. She was never going to find out who her biological mother was. She was going to die. Under her bed. Jane. Oh Jane. She was going to get called out to the scene, and would find her body. Her cold, lifeless body. She was never going to see Jane again. She was never going to see those hazel eyes again, or hear her husky voice. Or tell her that she loved her.

As this train of thought developed, someone grabbed her ankles and dragged her from under the bed.

She looked up at her potential killer. Staring him right in the eye. She had accepted that she was going to die. She had accepted her fate, and wasn't scared any more. She wasn't going to plead for her life. She was just begging a higher power that Jane didn't see her brain spattered up the walls

A gun was pointed at her. She knew she was going to die.

He was saying something to her. She wasn't listening to him. She was however listening, and hoping, that Jane, or anyone for that matter would come through the door and save her.

What seemed like forever had passed. She heard nothing from down stairs, so assumed her father was either dead or subdued.

"And now Doctor Isles. The time has come to kill the only thing Patrick Doyle has ever loved or cared about… For you see, Patrick had…"

"BOSTON POLICE DEPARTMENT PUT THE GUN DOWN"

The man stopped his speech and narrowed his eyes. The police were going to kill him, but not before he killed the doctor.

***bang bang*** went the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the final chapter of this FanFiction. Thank you to everyone that read it, and reviewed it!**

**Thanks to Joanna for co-writing with me, without you, this story would have been grammatically incorrect and horribly spelt… And Maura would have been shot… so you all have her to thank!**

**Once again, I don't own anything. Rizzles is owned by TNT and the rest!**

**Thanks :)**

The man fell to the floor.

Maura sat there in shock. She didn't know what to do. She had just seen a man shot right in front of her.

Jane ran over to her, stepping over the body.

"Maura, are you ok?"

"Uh, um. I think so… How did you? Why are you he…? Is that Frost? How did you get back up? How did you know I was in trouble?"

"SHHHH, I'll explain later. Right now I need to get you out of here ok, Frost needs to ask you a few questions"

"But… My Father? Where is he? Is he ok?"

"I'm ok Maura," He said wearily. The man that was going to kill Maura had wacked him with a meat mallet.

Jane made Doyle leave before she called it in to dispatch.

While they were waiting for the crime scene investigators to arrive, Maura and Jane sat on the doorstep of the house as Jane explained everything to Maura.

"You really are my hero Jane"

Jane chuckled "I'm not, but thank you anyway"

"You are"

Maura was looking intently at Jane, who returned the look.

"Jane, you are ALWAYS there for me. Always. I have never known anyone in my entire life that would do the things you do for me and not expect anything in return. So that, by my own definition, is a hero. Thank you Jane, for saving my life, for keeping me safe, for protecting me even when I don't deserve it."

"Come on Maura, I'd do the same for anybody. It's just you that keeps getting yourself into trouble!" Jane laughed as she ribbed Maura.

Maura had a feeling Jane was trying to distract her from her current train of thought. She needed to do this, and do it now otherwise it may never come out.

"Jane, please."

"What?"

"I need to say this. I love you Jane. I… I suppose I always have."

Jane just looked at Maura.

"I've only ever felt this way about one other person before, and ever since I found out he was a fugitive I… I guess I just started thinking."

"Really." Jane breathed.

"About life, about my priorities about how you have always been there for me when I needed you. And then I couldn't not think of you."

Jane looked away.

"I've been gathering empirical data since I realised my feelings to see if you felt the same way"

"And what have you concluded Doctor?"

"Well, the information I gathered was inconclusive. There were times I thought yes, because you seemed a little over keen to be 'with me' when we were getting rid of Giovanni, but at the high school reunion, you didn't. We also have moments when we just, well… we just look into each other's eyes."

Jane was silent.

Maura was silent.

"I'm sorry Jane, I never should have said anything."

She got up to leave. She didn't know where she was going. Her house was a crime scene so she couldn't go there.

Jane stood up too, and gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey Maura, wait."

Maura turned around

"What?" said Maura.

"I didn't know you felt the same way about me. I tried so hard not to feel that way about you. I got so jealous of you, and Ian. I really, really wished, and hoped that one day you would feel that way about me"

Maura smiled.

"I was really jealous of you and Casey, it pained me to see you get all gooey over him"

"I was just trying to be gooey over him, so you wouldn't think I liked you, crazy huh?"

"Yes Jane, I suppose it was"

Jane tugged Maura towards her, with that signature Rizzoli smile on her face.

"I love you Maura. More than anything."

Jane brushed the hair away from Maura's eyes. And stared deeply into them.

Maura pulled Jane closer, and kissed her.

"Guess you'll be needing somewhere to stay then"

"Yes Jane, I suppose I will. Perhaps the 4 Seasons will have some rooms"

"Well, I was actually going to suggest you move in with me…"

Maura just stared at Jane

"Oh sorry, that was a stupid idea, come on, I'll give you a ride there, it's on my way home anyway"

A smile flashed across Maura's face

"I would love to stay with you detective, thank you"

The police pulled up along side the crime scene techs that arrived a minute earlier, and Frost came out to take Maura's statement.

Jane stayed by Maura's side the whole time Frost was asking her questions, holding her hand. Protecting her.

When the questions were finished, Jane guided Maura to her car. There was nothing more either of them could do at the scene, so Jane took Maura home.

The car journey was silent; Jane just assumed Maura was still in shock.

"Want to talk about it?" Jane asked

"No thank you Jane. There isn't much to talk about"

"Ok, well… You know if you ever want to talk about it I'm always going to be here for you right?"

"Yes, thank you Jane"

Once again silence enveloped the car.

"Can we talk about us Jane? I think we should pursue an intimate relationship"

Jane couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face

"You're very forward Doctor Isles"

"Well, if I have learned anything tonight Jane, it's that life can be taken away from someone at any time. And I don't want to waste any more time pretending that I don't have feelings for you. It's a shame that it took me almost getting killed to tell you."

"Well, I'm sorry I never told you either. I don't do well with rejection," she laughed.

"I wouldn't have rejected you"

"Well I know that now…"

They both laughed as they pulled up outside Jane's apartment.

After being greeted by an excited Jo Friday as soon as they walked through door, Jane headed for the kitchen with Maura walking behind.

"I don't know about you," Jane started, turning her body towards Maura. "But I need a cold bee-"

Jane sentence was interrupted as her foot caught against something on the floor.

She stumbled backwards, at the same time Maura had reached out an arm instinctively to help her and ended up dragging the blonde down on top of her in an awkward tumble.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Jane looked around for what she had tripped over.

"Oh Bass!" Maura giggled as she looked back at her pet.

"I forgot he was here, dammit." Jane laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Maura turned her head back to the woman she had landed on top of, and realized her face was just inches from her own. Still laughing, she met Janes gaze.

"Well hello there Doctor." Jane pushed a lock of wavy hair behind Maura's ear.

The intimate touch and the sudden realization of the position the two women were in on the floor, caused the doctor to blush. Jane put her hand against Maura's face, and caressed it as the heat began to fade. She stared at her lips, as if asking for permission , and before she could finish her thought Maura closed the distance and their lips met in a feather light kiss.


End file.
